1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data storage apparatus that is able to select content from storage content data and easily rewrite the content data of a memory card, an external memory or the like, and to a content data update system that uses the content data storage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional content data update systems hold information on selected playlists, and update content data on a memory card, a hard disk or a portable audio player with built-in semiconductor memory, based on this information (e.g., see JP 2005-533333A).
However, with this conventional configuration, since only one type of information for updating playlists is held on a host audio device that is a content data storage apparatus, it is impossible to set individually the updating of a plurality of memory cards or external memories. For example, in the case where the host audio device is shared by a family, memory cards or external memories cannot be updated individually according to the preferences of each family member.